


"Mom, I'm..."

by sainthound



Series: Camp Camp rarepair hell [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Flirting, Clarice is harrison's mom, Coming Out, Dana is Nurf's mom, F/F, M/M, this is so fucking dumb but cute ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainthound/pseuds/sainthound
Summary: Coming out to his uptight anxiety-prone mother didn't quite go the way Harrison expected.





	"Mom, I'm..."

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb but sweet premise, crack shipping, an attempt to be funny, and a tiny side of Stage Magic. Comments are very very much appreciated and would probably make my life tbqh

"Do you want to? Really? You're sure?"

Clarice wrung her hands and chewed her lip. "...I think so. I mean, yes! Yes, I want to. I mean-"

"Jesus," Dana chuckled, folding her arms and leaning back against the handlebars of her motorcycle. "Yes or no?"

"Well, I-"

"If it's no, that's fine. Seriously. I don't want you to feel pressured, or anything."

Clarice swallowed visibly, her nails digging into her forearms. Her brow was furrowed as if she were trying to figure out a very difficult math question. "I..." she swallowed again, licked her lips, and glanced up. "Yes."

"Yes?" Dana pushed herself upright and stepped a little closer.

Clarice bit her lip hard. "Uhm. Yes. Yes. Absolutely."

Dana's lips quirked up at the corner and she placed her hand delicately on Clarice's hip, making the smaller girl twitch and squeak. "Easy there. You're shaking pretty badly, huh?"

"I-it's because of the bike!" Her voice was tight and several octaves higher than usual. "Y-you know when you've been on a moving thing, and it still feels like you're moving, and it's r-really quite strange-"

"Yeah, like after you've been on a rollercoaster?"

"Like that, yes." Clarice licked her lips again. And then looked up, and licked them a third time. "I've never been on a rollercoaster."

Dana grinned, freckled cheeks dimpling near the corners of her mouth. "Maybe I'll take you on one sometime. Would you like that?"

"No."

"Scaredy cat." 

Dana smiled fondly, and kissed her.

 

~

 

"I think she'd been smoking. She tasted like an ashtray. Harrison, never take up smoking, it's a very unattractive habit."

Harrison took his hands away from his flushed face and frowned. "Mom, I know you're trying to be relatable and accepting and all, but can you please stop talking?"

Clarice laughed, shrill and nervous. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes! I don't wanna hear about you making out with Nurf's mom, that's gross!"

"I'm just-"

Harrison sighed, smiled tiredly. "I know. Thanks, mom. Really. I thought you were really gonna freak when I told you about Preston."

Clarice smiled too, though her hands were shaking. She folded them in her lap and nodded tersely at her son. "Well... I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"Yeah."

"Since- since I've been through the same thing-"

"Mom."

"-doing things with- um, romantic things, sometimes-"

"Mom."

"-well, other, more awkward- I won't go into detail- with-"

"Mom!" Harrison repeated, louder. Clarice pressed her lips together and stopped talking. Harrison stood up, clearly embarrassed, but smiling.

"You overshare when you panic."

"Yes. Sorry."


End file.
